


我的前室友想标记我1⃣️ Bkpp

by Hokkienmee



Category: bkpp, แปลรักฉันด้วยใจเธอ | I Told Sunset About You (TV) RPF
Genre: ABO, BKPP - Freeform, M/M, kinkrit, 以你的心诠释我的爱, 林祎凯 - Freeform, 马群耀 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 03:47:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29628615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hokkienmee/pseuds/Hokkienmee
Summary: 还想看什么梗可以评论跟我交流哦！
Relationships: PP Krit Amnuaydechkorn/Billkin Putthipong Assaratanakul
Comments: 2
Kudos: 38





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 微博：啥时候能成为暴发户  
> ABO小甜文 HE 全是🚗  
> 马群耀：医学系优质alpha 死傲娇 洋柑橘味  
> 林祎凯：建筑系优质omega装b 螺蛳粉味 

林祎凯一出生就被家里的alpha们团团围住，家里姐姐爸爸妈妈都是优质alpha，大家都希望来一个omega给家里带来点新奇劲儿。没想到，等到成年的林祎凯，果然不负众望，分化成了一个omega, 还是那种极优质的omega，虽然几率很小，但大家都宠他宠到不行。

林祎凯对自己的omega身份没什么不满的，毕竟omega现在很吃香，唯一不足的一点就是，他的信息素非常奇葩，是螺蛳粉味的，之前他也听说过什么红烧肉味的，84消毒液味的，这螺蛳粉味的可真的是爱的人爱的上瘾，不爱的人敬而远之。

在高三的一天早自习，林祎凯分化了，小脸红的不行，细密的汗从额头渗出来，一阵阵螺蛳粉的味道在教室弥漫开来。

‘什么味啊，这么臭？’ 班上一个分化完的alpha伸着脖子喊着。

‘谁tm在教室里吃螺蛳粉啊，我靠？’

林祎凯的头低着，闻着好像是自己身上的味道，用校服把自己裹的更严实了一点，从高中生理课上学到过一些知识，他知道自己这时正在分化中，应该伴随着发情期。他实在是在教室里待不下去了，‘唰’的一下站起来跑除了教室，躲在男厕的一个隔间里不敢出来。 

后来还是一个omega老师顺着味道找到了他，给他贴上了阻隔贴，这才没让omega的信息素继续扩散。林祎凯的信息素虽然特别，但是好歹也是一个特级omega的信息素，对alpha的影响特别大，尤其是信息素特别契合的alpha，相当于alpha的特制春药，好在学校里还没有几个alpha分化出来，而且对林祎凯的信息素也不是很敏感,这才避免了一场卫生安全事故。 

但这次分化给林祎凯带来不小影响，青春期的男生对自己形象特别重视，‘人都是香香的，只有我是臭的。’ 他跟妈妈哭闹着，但林妈妈也是束手无策。 

林祎凯变得异常自卑，学也不想上了，天天把自己关在自己的小屋里，阻隔贴都快把脖子贴满了，还要缠着姐姐问 ‘姐，能闻到吗？有味道吗？’

林爸林妈看这林祎凯变成这样也十分心疼，林祎凯天天嚷着要去做手术把腺体切除，这样就没有味道了，但是腺体切除手术非常危险，可能会伤害腺体，甚至威胁生命，尤其现在社会omega基数不多，A:B:O的比例大概是20:80:1，医生也不建议切除腺体，劝家人好好想想。

林家人也很苦恼，毕竟也不想让自己家的小儿子受伤，但也不忍心看儿子不上学，天天在家里自闭，最终还是决定给林祎凯做了腺体封闭手术。

林祎凯最终还是参加了高考，在高考后的gap year去做了手术，手术之后林祎凯和普通beta没什么区别，但是它还可以闻到其他alpha和omega的信息素，不同的是每半年他才会有一次发情期，除非遇到信息素特别契合的alpha或者巨大情感波动的时候，可能会被诱导发情。

高考过后，林祎凯如愿进入了朱拉隆功大学建筑系，学校的宿舍alpha一栋，omega另一栋，剩余的beta被平均随机分到了alpha和omega宿舍，林祎凯以一个beta身份住入了alpha宿舍，宿舍的双人间虽然空间不是很大，但是环境却意外地好，林祎凯的房间很干净，空气中还散发着好闻的阳光晒过的味道。 

林祎凯的室友就在这时走了进来，马群耀拿着足球回到了宿舍，额头上的汗珠还没蒸发，一股淡淡的，凉爽的柑橘味已经先钻进了林祎凯的鼻息，林祎凯往后退了一小步。

马群耀也注意到了房间里的新人，主动伸出手交朋友，‘我叫马群耀，医学系的。’ 马群耀盯着林祎凯的脸，林祎凯很白，看起来很干净清爽，看着他，马群耀好像置身于一片静谧的森脸里，很安心；‘睫毛也够长的，是alpha吗？好想知道是什么味道的。’马群耀心里想着，不知道为什么心里痒痒的。

林祎凯看着马群耀人畜无害的样子，伸手和他握手，‘我叫林祎凯，建筑系的，哦对，我是beta。’说完林祎凯就后悔了，这不是此地无银三百两，唉，算了，反正他应该也闻不到我。


	2. 我的前室友想标记我2⃣️

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \--闻之开胃，想之流涎，吃之打滚 
> 
> 这章工具人pond会出场，我们就叫他‘池子’好了

住进新房间的第二天，马群耀就开始跟林祎凯献殷勤了，早上要给林祎凯带早饭，下午约林祎凯一起去图书馆，就连高中跟他一起考进来的池子都觉得他这几天不对劲。

学校食堂里，马群耀和池子早早就开始排队打饭了。

‘你从什么时候开始喝咖啡了？’ 

马群耀不慌不忙，开始打太极，‘帮室友带的，我得和室友搞好关系。’ 

‘没看你帮我带过咖啡...’ 

宿舍里，林祎凯还在睡觉，他一般都不早起，马群耀轻手轻脚走进宿舍，把还烫的咖啡放在了林祎凯桌子上。

早上还有一些凉，林祎凯整个人都缩在被窝里，头也没露出来，床上的人像只慵懒的猫，马群耀看着，脸上露出傻笑。

‘林祎凯，起床了，快12点了， 我给你买的咖啡都凉了，起来了。’ 马哥说话声音轻轻的，像在哄小孩。

‘嗯....知道了知道了，你怎么跟我爸似的。’ 林祎凯睡眼朦胧从床上坐起来。

‘学校社团要招新了，足球社，你去吗？他们下午有选拔，可能还要打比赛...’ 马群耀试探地问道。

‘行啊’ 林祎凯知道马群耀爱踢球，自然也不好坏了他的兴致。

下午4点钟，太阳的毒辣势头还没褪去，操场上就已经聚了一堆人了，每年的社团招新是最热闹的时候，运动社团更是热门，毕竟谁都喜欢看荷尔蒙少年在操场上挥洒汗水。

足球社团是朱拉隆功大学最让人骄傲的一个社团，每年报名的人都爆满，后来社长干脆就决定打比赛了，从几场比赛里选几个有基础的，技术还可以的直接进社团，马群耀这次势在必得。

‘马哥！’ 池子大老远看到马群耀和林祎凯就喊了起来，‘一会我们俩一组吧，你带带我。’ 池子拉着马群耀的手臂就开始咬起耳朵来，马群耀就硬生生地被池子从林祎凯眼前拖走了。两人被分到了两队，果不其然，还是对手。林祎凯也不知道为什么，心里特别委屈，上半场都不怎么在状态，‘明明是你劝我一起来的，你怎么跑去跟别人一队了？’ 

马哥看到球就跟脱缰野马一样，玩心大起，疯的一批，上半场还很收敛，下半场摸清对方大概实力后，势头很猛，谁也不管了，还和池子打起了配合。池子现在控球，被林祎凯防着，马群耀悄悄示意，两人高中时的默契一下子就有了，撞墙二过一，过了林祎凯，在最后关头进了一球，赢了下半场比赛。

池子抱着马哥就上蹿下跳起来，马哥赢了比赛，下意识视线去找林祎凯，看他低着头，好像输了比赛很落寞，想去安慰一下。视线却先被林祎凯小腿上一道刺眼的红吸引，‘受伤了？’马哥心里想，自己刚才玩得太野，这都没注意到。

马哥从池子怀抱里挣开，就朝林祎凯这边小跑过来。‘没事吧？’马群耀蹲下身，就要看林祎凯伤势，林祎凯条件反射似的后退一步，避开了马群耀即将抚上自己脚踝的手。

‘过来，让我看看。’ 马哥语气不容置疑。

‘我没事，你不用看了，你去找池子吧，这次你们俩肯定都能被社团录了。’林祎凯语气很酸，酸到自己都觉得矫情，他根本没资格，也没立场酸，本来也只是陪他过来一起玩玩而已的，自己现在这么较真干嘛？

’林祎凯，你别阴阳怪气行吗？’ 语气有点重，周围空气都冷了几度，马哥本来就想跟林祎凯一起进足球社，现在林祎凯竟然要把自己推给别人了，气不打一出来。  
林祎凯冷不丁被吼了一句，气的不行，你俩都联手欺负我成这样了，还不让我酸几句吗？委屈巴巴的，下一秒眼泪就要掉下来了，转身就要回宿舍，把马哥一个人留在操场上。

马哥看着林祎凯的背影，一下子就后悔起来，‘马群耀你吼他干嘛..’ 默默责怪起自己来，他一个人站在那，有点手足无措。

从小被人娇生惯养的林祎凯没被人吼过，大家都知道他因为信息素的事情本来就有点自卑，更是把他捧在手心里供着，其实林祎凯也觉得自己有点小题大做，不可理喻，但是看着自己腿上的伤和已经快干了的血污就莫名其妙地委屈。林祎凯心里特别堵，想着想着，自己竟然开始抽泣起来，螺蛳粉味的信息素竟然也不受控制地从脖子后面渗了出来，他有点慌了，自己身边根本没有阻隔剂，味道会很大吧，马群耀要是闻到该怎么解释？坦白从宽，说我其实是个o吗？

腺体封闭的手术对人有副作用可能发情期紊乱，可能好几年都不发情一次，因人而异，林祎凯这次信息素到处乱窜，而且来势汹汹，整个人不受控制的瘫软，路都走不动，明显是前者。爬上床，他把自己用被子裹得严严实实，打算独自挺过发情期，马群耀应该会去别的寝室睡吧，现在他们两个关系这么尴尬，林祎凯难受地昏了过去。

马哥既担心林祎凯的伤，但是又不知道怎么面对他，于是去药店买了消毒药水和喷雾，打算回去给他道个歉，还是先给他包扎吧，其他的事都可以以后再说。

马哥一进门就问道一股螺蛳粉的味儿从林祎凯床上飘来，熏得他腿软，‘‘林祎凯你怎么在床上吃螺蛳粉啊？ 你晚上睡不睡觉了？’ 马哥好像在责骂，但是语气又非常怜爱，他对林祎凯一直都生不起气来。 

林祎凯没说话，马群耀走进，鲜辣的味道扑鼻而来，马哥从没体会过这样的冲击力，身体也不知道为什么蠢蠢欲动起来，柑橘酸酸甜甜的味道也慢慢地从腺体被钩出来。林祎凯在床上蜷着身子，身体很热，被子也不知道什么时候被踹到脚下了，白皙的双手死死抓着床单，骨节分明。

马哥看着自己眼前的景象，咽了咽口水，看着林祎凯心里好像有颗定时炸弹，弄的心里有点躁动，额角上也渗出了密密的汗珠。两人的信息素在小小的空间里纠缠着，林祎凯好像也闻到了马哥的身上的橘子香，眉头稍稍舒展。

马哥不受控制地靠近林祎凯，而床上的林祎凯好像身体也有了反应，发热的手拉住马哥宽厚的手掌就往自己脸上蹭，好像这样能凉快一点。马哥看着林祎凯这样依赖自己，心里惊呼：大事不妙，易感期好像提前了，但是房间里的鲜辣味越来越重，马哥躁动的情绪被一点一点安抚，但他渴望闻到更多，林祎凯身上的螺蛳粉味像毒药一样，

洋柑橘味也越来越浓重，甚至带点苦味，马哥理智的弦一点一点崩断了，从床上捞起林祎凯，就把探头在人家的后颈上嗅着，口舌生津，双手抚上林祎凯的耳廓，用唇轻轻吻着他的腺体，‘林祎凯好辣啊！’ 马哥边吻边想，继而又伸出舌头舔，好像要把林祎凯拆吃入腹，让怀里的人止不住地微微颤抖。

马哥的大手在林祎凯身上游走着，自己下面也因为和林祎凯如此近距离接触胀的难受，伸手就要去扒室友裤子，林祎凯被发情期折磨很久了，后面已经湿的开始渗水，马群耀隔着内裤都能感受得到，马哥虽然也难受地很想要，但还是耐着性子给林祎凯扩张，用手指探索着肠道的每一处。马群耀的手指碰到了凸起，林祎凯猛的拱起了腰，‘啊...’发出了一声满足的叹息，马哥这个医学生知道自己应该是刺激到了林祎凯，满足的将自己的肉棒缓缓地插入穴内，回忆起生理课学的知识，马哥用书上看到的标准姿势服侍着林祎凯，林祎凯好像不怎么满足，双手搂着马哥脖子直接就坐到了人家腿上。

马哥被林祎凯的主动惊到了，也不跟着教科书走了，但是要照顾受伤的小林同学，于是蜜嗓轻轻地在林祎凯耳边说：‘我来，你别动。’ 更加用力地在室友体内耕耘起来，一遍一遍地碾过那个凸起，小林同学被刺激地一阵一阵发出淫叫，自己的前端也开始冒出白浊，伸手就要去满足自己，马哥见状加快了抽插的速度，一手扶住林祎凯的腰，另一只手握住他的性器卖力地撸动起来，让室友射在自己手心，自己到达顶端之后，也抽身射在外面。

酸，辣， 鲜，咸和柑橘的苦在床上弥漫起来，马哥忍不住上瘾，轻轻地咬着林祎凯的脖子，如果咬破会不会味道更浓啊，马群耀的犬牙在林祎凯的脖子上厮磨着，终于狠狠咬下，舌头舔舐着，吮吸着，林祎凯在痛感中顿时清醒一点，好像想起了什么，小声带着哭腔说：‘臭，别碰我。’下身微微坐起，一副要逃的样子。

马哥两只大手拴住林祎凯，拦腰往后一抱，又把林祎凯带回了两腿之间，温柔咬耳朵安慰道：‘乖，你特别香。’ 林祎凯听到之后才满足的睡了过去，简单地给林祎凯清洗了一下，马哥从桌子上抓起下午买的药温柔地给他上药。

两人在林祎凯的床上睡了一夜。


	3. 我的前室友想标记我3⃣️

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 马哥被林祎凯pua了

马群耀睡得很香，梦里的自己还在嗦粉，螺蛳粉被煮得火候刚好，白白软软的，口感很好，好像林祎凯脖子上的嫩肉，让他吸不够，等马哥做完梦醒来，第一反应就是好饿啊，已经快中午12点了，再加上昨天晚上体力劳动，现在虚的一批。

刚从林祎凯床上坐起来，马哥就被眼前的景象震惊到了，林祎凯人不见了，东西也带走了，除了现在正在被马哥枕的枕头，床单，还有几件昨天晚上被弄脏的衣服，其他东西，洗漱用具，书包全都不见了。林祎凯跑路了！

在宿舍等了好久也没见人回来，‘是昨天晚上弄的太重了，把人吓跑了？’ 马哥仍然一头雾水，算了，先吃饭再说。

来到食堂，马哥直直就奔着三食堂的螺蛳粉去了，马哥的肚子被填饱了之后，才开始理智的思考，‘小林同学是beta，常理来说应该不会发情，可能是劣质beta?所以假性发情了？但是怎么会有信息素啊？不会吧...’ 马哥越想越不对劲，碗里的螺蛳粉也不香了，马哥食髓知味，外面的螺蛳粉根本没有灵魂，哪有林祎凯香。

找到林祎凯同学之后马哥才打听到，原来他被家里人接走了。

小林同学那天起的很早，起来之后腰酸背痛，整个人跟要散架了一样，看着身边的身边熟睡的马哥，和自己身上的没完没了的柑橘味，回忆起昨天晚上的荒唐，想起自己发情期大概还有两天，林祎凯一刻也不敢耽误，腰也不酸了，腿也不痛了，收拾行李就准备跑路，‘喂，姐，你能来学校接我一下吗，我发情期到了。’ 

林姐姐开着车，一刻也不敢耽误就停在了宿舍门口，小林同学脖子上的吻痕明晃晃的刺眼，身上还环绕着一股酸甜的橘子味，林姐姐明眼人一看就知道发生什么事了，但是还好，只是临时标记而已，等到对方的信息素散尽了就应该没事了。

’是谁啊？诱导你发情的人？’

‘我室友，是个alpha，可能信息素太匹配了吧。’ 林祎凯低着头说，好像自己犯了什么大错，‘他信息素还挺好闻的，比我香很多。’ 林祎凯把后半句憋住了，没说出来。 

林姐姐直接把车开到了医院，治疗林祎凯的医生早就准备好了药，‘吃这个应该能缓解发情期的症状，你大概再休息一天就能回去上学了。’ 林祎凯慢吞吞接过药，就水服了下去，‘姐，我要换宿舍。’ 林祎凯吃完药后脱口而出，不能和马群耀住在一起了，他总是莫名其妙就让自己烦躁，还会诱导自己发情，太危险了。

但其实最主要的是，林祎凯还没准备好，他不知道怎么面对马群耀，以什么姿态，林祎凯反正是不能像什么事也没发生一样继续和马群耀当室友，而且前一天他们俩还因为足球比赛吵过架，气氛那么尴尬，晚上就睡到一起了，马群耀会不会来跟自己讨说法啊。

林祎凯本来就是逃避型人格，遇到烦心事总是拖着，根本不想解决，能躲一天是一天，拖着拖着就忘了，这样就不用解决了，而且马群耀也不亏啊，又不是只有他一个人被睡了，自己也被睡了啊，两个人谁也不欠谁的，林祎凯这样想着，仿佛在安慰自己。

马哥这边就没这么好了，易感期还没过，林祎凯就先跑路了。情绪脆弱的alpha易感期特别需要omega的信息素安抚，没有螺蛳粉味，马哥特别想林祎凯，委委屈屈的下一秒感觉就要哭出来了，马哥除了去上课，吃饭，上厕所，剩下的时间就窝在林祎凯的床上，用他的被子，衣服把自己团团围住，贪婪地吸着他的气味，好像林祎凯还在自己身边。马群耀把头深深地埋在林祎凯的枕头上，脑海里想象着林祎凯纤长的睫毛，白嫩的肌肤，生气时潮红的脸，还有那天早上埋在被子里的睡颜，马哥躺在小林同学的床上解决自己生理需求，但是这些还远远不够，马群耀想标记他，这样自己身上就一直有他的味道，林祎凯你什么时候回来啊。


	4. 我的前室友想标记我4⃣️

林祎凯不在的第四天，想他。

马群耀这几天过的浑浑噩噩的，几乎每天靠着林祎凯的衣物度日，胡渣都爬满脸了，林祎凯不在，他也不会用心打扮自己，现在这副模样，任谁看都像是被分手了。

‘等他回来一定要好好收拾他！’ 马哥从宿舍门出来，正想着他，一个熟悉到不能再熟悉的声音就飘进耳朵里。 

‘谢谢呐，麻烦你了。’ 甜腻的声音好像在撒娇，一听就是林祎凯，他虽然表面上看起来人畜无害的，但最清楚说什么话，做什么事能让别人开心。

马哥听到林祎凯的声音像大狗勾听到主人召唤一样，激动得就差摇尾巴了。林祎凯正和一个男生比肩而立，那男生手搭到他肩膀上，还拿着他的行李箱，林祎凯笑的眼睛都眯起来了，皓齿和红扑扑的脸颊让他看起来气色很好。

螺蛳粉的香辣气息已经没有了，但他身上有不一样的味道了，不是柑橘味，是一股淡淡的麝香味，不难闻，但是身为alpha的马群耀知道是这个alpha的信息素，马哥愣在原地，眼睁睁地看着面前的两个人，刚才还想要惩罚林祎凯，现在人就在面前，马哥却不敢向前迈出那一步了。

‘他是已经有自己的alpha了吗？’ 马群耀不敢深想，林祎凯早就消失在对面的宿舍楼里，他却愣在那里，迟迟没有动，像只无家可归的流浪狗。

明天是周末，马群耀也不用去实验楼，他心里烦闷的很，干脆去买了百威在自己的屋子里借酒消愁。

他不敢去找林祎凯对质，问他是不是有alpha了，问他自己算什么，因为知道林祎凯有‘男朋友’了之后，自己好像卑微到尘埃里了。

林祎凯搬到了新宿舍，室友叫sky是个beta，人很热情，就是口无遮拦，专挑别人不想听的问。‘祎凯，你之前不是对面宿舍的吗？怎么突然要换宿舍啊？你室友不洗澡？’ 

‘呃，不是，跟他闹了点小矛盾...’

‘小矛盾，小矛盾你能被人家赶出来？你是不是挖墙脚，抢人家女朋友了？’

林祎凯要被气笑了，‘我没抢人家女朋友，人家根本就没有女朋友，我也不是被赶出来的。’ 

看着sky还要继续问的势头，林祎凯实在招架不住，‘ 我先去洗澡了，今天搬东西太热了，流了一身汗。’

‘嗷？那等你洗完...’ 

‘不行，我好困啊，洗完我要睡觉。‘ 林祎凯知道sky要问什么，但他不想讨论这个，一下子把话头接了过来，拒绝了他。

他自己还没捋清和马群耀的关系，他更没办法跟别人说，他其实是有点害怕的，怕马群耀只是出于室友和朋友的关系，那天才帮他了解决生理需求，他更怕马群耀也跟别人一样讨厌自己身上控制不住的螺蛳粉味。

他高中没少听那些恶言恶语，表面上装出一副不在乎的样子，让别人都以为自己释然了，但其实林祎凯根本放不下，自己还是在乎的很，尤其在马群耀面前，他更玻璃心，这些恶言恶语要是从马群耀嘴里说出来，他根本接受不了，所以干脆逃避。

这边马哥已经好几瓶百威入喉了，他想把自己灌醉，正好醉了之后在林祎凯床上睡一觉，至少梦里什么也不用想。

但是马哥今天也不知道为什么酒量这么好，喝了这么多瓶好像越喝越清醒。 他想听听林祎凯的声音，想让林祎凯也对自己甜甜的笑，像今天下午他对那个alpha笑的一样，一想到那个alpha‘标记’过林祎凯，马哥就醋的不行，吨吨吨又灌了好几口酒。 

抓起电话，已经11点了，酒壮怂人胆，马群耀想去找林祎凯，他想问清楚林祎凯有没有喜欢过自己，要是没有的话，自己也好安心回来疗伤，给自己的这一份‘单恋’ 做个了断，说不定以后还可以做朋友。

马哥确实喝的有点多了，站都站不起来，走起路来摇摇晃晃的，还差点撞到卫生间的门上，‘艹’他默默在心里骂了一句，还是给林祎凯打电话吧。 

电话提示音嘟嘟嘟地响了好久了，也不见林祎凯接电话，马群耀的心冷了半截，又不服输地夺命连环call打了3,4个，那边林祎凯正在洗澡，sky睡的和猪一样也没有被铃声闹醒，马群耀这边委屈地又要哭了，‘林祎凯你玩真的吗，你是真的不想和我有一点关系了吗？’ 然后手机往床上一扔，干脆也不打了，在林祎凯床头就开始扑簌簌掉眼泪。

林祎凯特意洗了很久，他就知道sky会睡着，所以洗澡也不紧不慢，捡起手机，上面有7，8个未接来电，全都是马群耀的，林祎凯慌神了好久，终于还是决定打回去，安慰自己，‘没事，别慌，说不定他有其他事找你，别想太多了。’

那边电话也嘟嘟嘟了好久，愣是没人接，林祎凯心里突然慌了神，不会出什么事了吧，为了防止自己瞎想，他还是决定去马群耀宿舍看一眼。 


	5. 我的前室友想标记我5⃣️

门锁了，林祎凯焦急从地毯下面熟练地摸出钥匙，打开门，迎面而来就是一股酒气。 

‘你是把酒厂炸了吗？怎么喝这么多酒？' 说着就把趴在自己床头的大狗勾费劲地拉上床。

林祎凯虽然不想和马群耀现在讨论他们俩现在的关系，但是看着他现在烂醉的样子还是忍不住想要照顾他，他从冰箱里拿了点牛奶，给大狗子加热之后喂了进去。

大狗子喝了牛奶之后清醒了一点，坐在床上看着林祎凯还在滴水的头发，一时间嗓子有点哑，愣是说不出话来。

‘你怎么给我打那么多电话？我还以为你出事了。’ 

大狗子听到林祎凯的声音，好像思念突然决堤，甚至还有点哽咽。哑着嗓子问道，‘祎凯，你那天为什么走了？'

该来的还是要来，林祎凯也不打算隐瞒自己是omega了，‘我怕，我怕你不喜欢我，还有我信息素的味道。’

马哥一下子就被突如其来的表白吓住了，酒也醒了，‘你是在说你喜欢我吗？’

林祎凯点点头，没说话，害羞把头埋在马哥肩膀上，马哥伸手环抱住了他，但又想起什么，‘那你还让别的alpha给你做标记？为什么不找我？’ 林祎凯又被一把推开。 

林祎凯一头雾水，‘什么别的alpha?’ 

‘就那个今天下午送你回宿舍的，麝香味的。’

‘啊，那是我姐的男朋友，帮我换宿舍的，我姐有事来不了。’

‘那你身上怎么有他的味儿？’

‘他下午一直在帮我搬东西都出汗了，当然有味儿啊，而且这几天都是他带我去的医院检查，沾上点也很正常。’

‘怎么了，你去医院干嘛？’

‘因为发情了，要去检查腺体，之前有做过封闭手术’ 林祎凯也不想瞒着他自己是omega的事了，将以前埋在心里的伤痛事跟他一五一十地都讲了。

马哥听完之后狗狗眼里都是心疼，‘别做封闭腺体手术了，我心疼，我不在意的，你是什么味道我都喜欢。’说完又在林祎凯脖子后凸起的腺体上献上虔诚一吻。‘螺蛳粉味最好，其他味道我都觉得臭。’ 

小林同学趴在马哥肩膀上，对着马哥耳朵吐着气，‘我也喜欢你的橘子味，很香。’

马哥骚话虽然说的多，但是却听不得这种甜言蜜语，心底忽然传来一阵灼烧，恨不得把全部信息素都散出来，让整个屋子都是橘子味。

林祎凯闻着屋子里的橘子味，血液难以抑制地沸腾起来，呼吸也有点不稳了，‘够了够了’，他拉住马哥的手，身体已经滩软的不行了，‘我好难受。’

马哥看着林同学眼底的情动和急促的呼吸，将自己的信息素收敛了一些，接着就捧起他的脸，吻上了红润的唇，林祎凯的螺蛳粉味信息素又被诱导出来了，大狗子闻着，吻得越来越凌乱，最后发泄一般地啃咬着室友的唇，想把他吃进肚里。

林祎凯因为马哥突然发疯一样的咬发出一声闷哼，白嫩的小手紧紧抓着马哥的手臂，身体瘫软无力向后坠去，马群耀护着他的头，顺势压在了他身上，两个人的小腹紧紧的贴着，相贴的胯腹让对方都清楚地感觉到自己的渴望。

林祎凯身体炽热难耐，下意识地开始扭动自己的下身，让两根肉棒隔着布料近距离摩擦，马群耀被撩拨得马眼也流出了前液，一只大手直接伸进了林祎凯的衬衫里，林祎凯的上身上下起伏着，带着两个粉嫩的小乳头也一起起伏，他被马群耀的大手压在床上，下身还不受控制地想要被摩擦，被爱抚。马群耀光是看着眼前这幅景象就能射了，但还是张嘴去舔，去吸室友粉嫩的乳头，他能感受到林祎凯在他的吮吸下，变硬，变得越来越敏感，一边用嘴吸着，另一边还用大手使劲地揉着，胸膛上的快感让林祎凯无法忽视，又舒服又很想逃，只能用手害羞地挡着脸，咬住自己的手防止自己爽到尖叫。

马群耀看着他害羞的样子很满意，还想开发更多他这样的表情，于是用牙齿狠狠地咬伤已经被吸的红肿的乳头，突如其来的快感让林祎凯的胸膛顿时挺起，敏感地好像一触即发。 

马群耀也有点忍不住了，手伸进林祎凯的短裤，手指从缝口探入，里面又软又滑，很容易就插入了两根手指，因为异物感林祎凯开始低吟，伸手就去抓探入自己后面的手臂，两个人的手同频率的抽插着，林祎凯抓着他的手，带他去向自己更深处，马哥好像被林祎凯的动作鼓励到，直奔能给林祎凯刺激的点，那个地方很深，现在两个人躺着根本满足不到他。

于是马哥直接从床上捞起他，把他放在自己腿上，再用纤长的中指微微弯曲，熟门熟路地找到那个点，林祎凯被捅的舒服极了，腰还下意识地不断抬起又使劲往下坐，马哥的手指被林祎凯不断向里面吸着，淫水已经把马群耀的裤子弄湿了，上面留下明晃晃的晕迹，看着被自己操弄到忘我的室友，马群耀抬起头在他耳边穿着粗气，‘那我能标记你吗？’

林祎凯用一个吻回应，马哥立刻脱下裤子，硬邦邦的性器直接弹了出来，抵在林同学已经红肿的穴口就已经舒服的不行，马哥轻叹了一声，慢慢地将怀中人的腰往下压，林祎凯被撑开的时候还不断地喘着，慢慢地适应了在自己身体里的巨物，有欲求不满地自己来回律动起腰部，让龟头一次又一次地撞击他的敏感点。

‘慢一点，祎凯，你太快了，身体吃不消的。’ 马群耀看着自己腿上疯狂的人有点担心，‘还有放松点，你夹我太紧了。’说这话的时候，他爽的下一秒就喘不上来气了。 

林祎凯做到最后还是没有力气了，躺平在床上，让马群耀服侍着自己，马群耀也快到达了顶峰，一次一次地顶撞着生殖腔的门，仰着脖子呼吸发出低闷的嘶吼，终于在最后的高潮中把滚烫的精液射进了生殖腔，身下的动作这才停下，林祎凯被烫的腰身发抖，用手搂住他的脖子，把对方抱进怀里，用手轻轻地抚摸着他的顺毛。

马群耀躺在他怀里，累到一点力气也没有了，换了好久，轻声问道‘明天搬回来好不好？’

‘嗯，好！’


End file.
